ILUSIÓN? QUERER? o AMAR? segunda parte de la saga
by GabiTGAndrew
Summary: Candice White tendrá que enfrentar el dilema entre permanecer sola ó enfrentar su nueva ILUSIÓN y darle una oportunidad al amor... solo para adultos.


Segunda parte de la saga ILUSIÓN? QUERER? ó AMAR?

Esta historia está basada en hechos reales con los personajes del anime y manga Candy Candy. No me pertenecen si no a sus creadores Kyöko Mizuki (Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumico Igarashi.

Historia 100% final Candy y Albert.

Capítulo. 1

Cuando Albert se fue me quedé analizando la situación acerca de mí comportamiento y de lo que sentí al conocerlo me entró un pánico súper fuerte y empecé a recordar mí pasado y de todos mis amoríos fallidos y como ya saben el que más me marcó fue el de Terry así que mi mente vuela y sin quererlo recordé... Después de que no quise escuchar sus explicaciones y, lo despache dignamente me lo encontraba hasta en la sopa.

* Flash back*

Aunque estaba en casa deprimida y sin ganas de salir mí madre me obligó a realizar algunas diligencias y tenía que salir a pagar la luz, agua, teléfono y el cable y ahí estoy caminando rumbo a mis deberes y me encuentro con...

Parado en la estación de camiones tan guapo y me pregunto porque tengo que encontrarlo qué suerte la mía y cómo sí él me sintiera volteó, me sonrió y me dijo:

-Hola pecosa! Cómo estás?

Yo dándome la vuelta cómo si no lo hubiera escuchado.

\- No, no, no espera quiero hablar contigo por favor. Expresó Terry.

-Nunca más me digas pecosa! Estoy muy bien y no, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Candy por favor te lo suplico no te vayas déjame explicarte.

No pude negarme y le dije:

\- ok habla!

-Candy yo... lo siento sé que me comporte como un patán no sabes lo mal que me siento lo estoy pasando muy mal, debí hablarlo antes contigo, lo que estaba sucediendo pero... no tenía el valor no quería perderte me dejé llevar, yo te amo siempre te he amado lo de Susana solo fue... sexo y pues... -

oh! oh! oh! Pensé que estupidez y lo interrumpí, espera!!!

-Terry sólo te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero sin mentiras la última vez que nos vimos, que termine contigo y tú dijiste no! Que lo intentáramos de nuevo y cómo siempre terminamos en la cama para variar... Respiré profundo estaba muy tensa pero ahí va la pregunta del millón

\- ya habías intimado con Susana?

-Candy no creo que...

-CONTÉSTAME grite.

-Sí. Ya había estado con ella pero...

-BASTA! Y escúchame bien no sé porque acepte hablar contigo pero ¿sabes? No tienes idea de cómo me dolió el verte con ella y no sé porque quisiste estar conmigo cuando yo terminé contigo... yo sabía lo sentía en mí corazón que tú y ella se entendían desde qué te vi con ella en la universidad muy del brazo de ella pero quise confiar en ti pero algo me decía que tú... ya no me querías por eso decidí dejarte, terminar lo nuestro y no aceptaste nuestro rompimiento y por lo que dices ya estabas con ella porqué no terminar?

-Porque yo te amaba te amo lo de Susana solo fue sexo...-

-CÁLLATE! Ja jaja jaja me amas? Y así te presentas a mi graduación con la muy perra! Poniéndome en ridículo con mis amigos cuando sabían que tú y yo éramos algo y te dejas ver con esa muy del brazo y beso y beso restregándome lo muy poco importante que fui yo en tu vida y poco valoraste mi amor y entrega me pisoteaste yo respiraba a través de ti, no solo me ignoraste si no que te comportaste cómo si jamás en la vida me hubieras conocido y todavía dices que me amas déjame que me ría ja, tenemos diferentes puntos de lo que es amar VETE AL DIABLO TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER y jamás me vuelvas a buscar y a dirigir la palabra.

Me fui dejándolo muy sorprendido de mi reacción.

Fin Flash back*

Después de aquel encuentro sí me lo encontraba pero para mí era invisible, intentaba hablarme pero para mí como si no existiera.

Candy, Candy, Candy regresa qué pasa contigo? Sí que te dejo en la baba total ese rubio verdad? Luisa sacándome de mi trance.

-no lo puedo creer Candy es muy hermoso tan ALTO y cuerpazo pero quién es él?

\- Mmmmm... yo conteste de manera fría y cortante, es el reemplazo del señor Tomás el está de vacaciones y el vendrá a surtirnos las siguientes 3 semanas.

-Candy no me pongas caras de que no te movió el tapete tan guapísimo ejemplar si observé cómo te ponías muy nerviosa y hasta besó tú mano.

Me moleste un poco por la insistencia de Luisa respecto a Albert así que le dije:

-sabes Luisa ya está por terminar mi turno me voy a la escuela SIN COMENTARIOS!

-De acuerdo pero... Candy.

-Dije SIN COMENTARIOS! Ok conteste enfadada y salí rumbo a la escuela.

Llegué a la escuela un poco antes y me quedé pensando en la gran personalidad de " papoazúl" ji ji ji es una abreviación de PAPÍ OJO AZUL sobrenombre para el güero bello porque aunque sé que jamás me permitiré pensar o sentir nada con él ok ok solo en mi imaginación... pero nada real con él y cuando digo nada es nada ni amistad solo cordialidad laboral en lo que dura su reemplazo. Solo será mi papoazúl en pensamiento.

Llegó Archie o sea mí instructor Archie Cornwell ya les había comentado al papírri gay tan sensual y sofisticado ja jaja excelente maestro cómo he aprendido con él, la verdad tengo talento para esto es la mejor decisión que he tomado y no me arrepiento y Archie me dice que hago un buen trabajo al principio no lo creía pero ahora estoy convencida que está es mi vocación realmente he cambiado bastante mi cuerpo y salud... La clase empieza hoy toca expresión corporal y coreografía estamos montando una exhibición para el día de nuestra certificación la presentaremos en grupo y también tendremos que presentar una rutina aeróbica y una coreografía de manera individual así que tengo que estar muy preparada y concentrada cómo para no tener distracciones y menos de cierto rubio "papoazúl" pero Caray! Como me costaba trabajo lograrlo solo les puedo decir que en todo lo que duró la clase no logré hacer nada bien y varias veces Archie me corrigió y me llamo la atención y así termino la clase y me despedí de todos salí muy frustrada y molesta pensando cómo es posible que apenas lo acabo de conocer y ya estés en mí mente al grado de no poder seguir bien mi clase Ash Ash y Ash! Qué te pasa parece que no escarmientas estaba en mí regaño mental cuando Jimmy me dió alcance y me preguntó:

-oye Candy que te pasó hoy? Jimmy tan atento y amable si querer recordé...

Flash back

Sin quererlo recordé el día que estábamos en sú casa, Flammy y yo para practicar rutinas y después ver películas ahí estábamos cuando le hablan a Flammy y se tenía que ir y apenas íbamos a comer así que ella se tuvo que ir y ahí estoy con Jimmy viendo una comedia divertida y comiendo comida cantonesa en la sala de su casa sus padres trabajaban todo el día y así la casa sola sin interrupciones y yo a pesar de todo tengo mi corazoncito y la carne es débil si ajá! Je je y no sé cómo empezó pero Jimmy y yo ya nos estábamos besando digo devorando en la sala todo fue rápido pero agradable y ahí estoy intimando solo por atracción...

-Jimmy dije: seré honesta me gustas y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó pero... Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos cómo hasta ahora no creo que sea buena idea involucrarnos sentimentalmente podemos ser maduros al respecto y...

-Jimmy contesto ok candy será cómo tú quieras... sólo estuvimos 2 o 3 veces mas y decidimos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado...

Salí del trance... ay! Jimmy estoy un poco cargada de trabajo y no dormí bien es sólo eso por eso estaba desconcentrada si ajá! Pensé...

-Candy recuerda que falta poco para la certificación y cómo vas con el dinero ya lo completaste? Me pregunto Jimmy.

-Siiiiii dije muy emocionada ya lo tengo estoy tan contenta que hasta me va a alcanzar para comprar mi vestuario para las coreografías y ya los escogí están padrísimos...

-Que bueno candy me alegro mucho así que te dejo voy a regresar Flammy me está esperando... Si ellos están juntos ahora y eso me alegra bastante hacen una linda pareja.

Al otro día en el trabajo como siempre bastante gente un día muy ajetreado y ocupado pero aún así contando los minutos para ver a papoazúl mmmmm que guapooo y su nombre Albert tan lindo ALTO ay! Por dios! Porqué no fuí más alta mi madre lo es y mí hermana, si ya sé la herencia genética y mi bisabuela la culpable... todos los chicos que me gustan o les gusto son tan altísimos ay! Albert que ojos, que cuerpo wooooop que trasero sí, sí y sí lo admire y lo repase bien y quien no lo haría? Con esos pantalones caquis y playera negra de su uniforme se vé tan pero tan bellezo y ahí estoy yo en la mensa pensando en él impensable cuando...

-Buenos días! Candice... eh eh! qué vergüenza siempre me agarra desprevenida como pude conteste:

-Buenos días! De manera impersonal me cuesta un trabajo enorme lograrlo después de estar pensando en él en su bello cuerpo ay ! Concéntrate! Y ahí estoy diciendo:

-ya sabes el camino no? Señalando la bodega él solo sonrió y comenzó a descargar yo con el corazón acelerado nerviosa a un nivel elevado cómo pude contestarle así?? y aún así el me sonrió yo viéndolo de reojo y sintiendo su mirada pero me obligue a no sonreír ok ok me están odiando pero no me puedo permitir ilusionarme no quiero querer el dolor es demasiado no puedo ni debo complicar mi vida que en estos momentos está equilibrada.

\- Candice? Qué? que? me atrapó en la luna ufff!

-Sí dime?

-Ya terminé me dijo.

\- ok conteste sin mirarlo a los ojos según yo muy ocupada elaborando su factur y él insistiendo en hablar me pregunto

\- y solo trabajas unas horas? Yo contesto

\- sí sólo medio día así de cortada y cambiando el tema me puedes firmar? y le entregué el dinero como diciendo ya vete no? Qué grosera y me volteé según yo acomodando el dinero por dios que tontería realmente estaba siendo muy descortés y él seguía ahí parado porque no se va entonces? hice lo inevitable volteé a verlo mi perdición tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y me dijo ahora sí me despido qué tengas excelente día guapa te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos eso me lo dijo en un susurro que solo yo escuché pero erizo mi piel dio media vuelta pero antes me lanzo un beso al aire y se fue así nada más dejándome flotando entre algodones y me dije a mi misma Qué paso aquí?

Al fin pude sacar el aire que estaba contenido y me dije esto será más difícil de lo que pensé... porque me tengo que sentir así? además el solo está bromeando, si eso debe ser y yo como tonta pensando en una oportunidad con él pero que estoy diciendo quizá solo este siendo amable y yo pensando que puede estar interesado en mí, * el problema no es él una vocecita en mí cerebro eres tú la que te ilusionas tan fácil y la única que entrega el corazón y la única que sale con el corazón roto* y tú qué pensabas que ya estabas bien... Entonces el plan b sigue en pie ni cómo amigos y así empieza el estira y el afloja con papoazúl...

Continuará

Chicas aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de la saga en éste capítulo nuevamente mencioné a Terry ya sé que no son fan y les aviso que va a estar metiendo su cuchara un poco más en la historia les recuerdo que son 3 partes de la saga y voy a estar actualizando seguido, les agradezco mucho su aceptación les mando saludos.


End file.
